Changes
by Aida Rosaura
Summary: Lloyd finally decides to tell Colette how he feels about her when he asks her to dance at the dinner party in Meltokio. A small happy oneshot!


Besides the minor annoyances surrounding the circumstances of this party, it wasn't that bad. Sure the attired kind of sucked in Lloyd's opinion, and maybe the people and music and food were a little strange but nothing in Sylvarant had ever come close to matching this scale of event. And all just because they saved the princess.

After first learning that they would be invited to the dinner party, Zelos had done his best to explain the etiquette and structure of how the night would go, but most of it flew over Lloyd's head. As instructions usually did. "First there will be an hour or so of socializing, and some light starters and stuff. You should all just hang out then. Afterwards, there will be some dancing—my personal favourite." He had paused to raise his eyebrows at Sheena then. "And finally dinner."

She had gotten her revenge in due time, once she was informed of the gesture that had taken place behind her back.

Now was the socializing part of the evening. And, so far, Lloyd had spoken to everyone at least once. Besides Colette, who he was informed was quite possibly waiting for him up on the terrace of the ballroom. She had asked if she could talk to him privately, which he hoped was a good thing. It wasn't like he hadn't been meaning to talk to her too anyway, ever since she had gotten better... he wanted to tell her how relieved he was, and how horrible the thought of losing her was. And what she meant to him, more than just a best friend, more than just... whatever she was now.

The way leading up to the gallery happened to be an awkwardly narrow staircase, unlit to add to the mood. Lloyd was lead there by one of the butlers, after inquiring about Colette's whereabouts. And once he began to ascend the door had been had shut, plunging him into darkness only broken by the faint yellow outline of the top exit. Using that alone to guide him, he made it to the top though.

It was evident that the place was getting stuffy as soon as Lloyd breathed the fresh air of the veranda. He rounded the corner—he could see Colette now. She was leaning over the balcony with her elbows resting on the railing. Lloyd tried to remain casual and walked over, it was important he didn't forget what he wanted to say, but he also had to approach it correctly too. He came to rest so their shoulders touched and they were in nearly the same stance.

There was a weightless second, where no one seemed to breathe and no one seemed to take notice of time passing beneath them. Then Colette turned to him and smiled, and Lloyd did the same. "You look really pretty..." he fumbled out.

"Thanks!" she replied, tipping her head. "It's actually really nice up here, isn't it?"

"It is..." Lloyd turned back and looking to the crowded first floor. Even when he had begun his way up it hadn't looked so busy.

"Thanks for coming, not that I thought you wouldn't or anything, I just think it was nice that you did... um, how is everyone else?"

"They're fine, everyone seems to be having a good time..." he gazed up to Colette again consciously, but she barely noticed. She was back to watching the people. "Uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really?" she asked, almost on the brink of excitement. "What is it, Lloyd?"

Suddenly he was drowning in regret. "I—I'm really happy about you being better and everything. I was really worried about you."

"You don't have to worry anymore," she smiled back to reassure him, "thanks to you and everybody else I'm perfectly fine now!"

"Yeah, but... you know, if anything had happened, I wouldn't have known what to do with myself..."

"I—I'm sorry that I scared you so badly. If—if it would make it any better, if there's ever anything like that again, I_ promise_ that I'll tell you."

"That's better, I guess... but how about you just don't wind up in any more situations involving angels or Cruxis Crystals after this is done?" Colette seemed to take it seriously for a moment, she looked stricken and Lloyd had to laugh. "I was just kidding."

"Oh..." after a brief moment Colette laughed too, before turning back to the tiny figures below her and noticing the movement. "Look! I think they're beginning to set up the orchestra!"

Lloyd and Colette watched in silence as everyone cleared off to the edges of the room, this was certainly the dancing that Zelos had spoken about. Then a few people organized themselves on the floor and after a second the music began. "Is Zelos down there?" Colette asked curiously, as they both searched.

"I think he might be..." the people had begun a fast-paced group dance, where they all remained distanced and only pressed hands together. Off toward the left edge of the dance floor, Lloyd could see Genis pulling persistently on one of Presea's sleeves. He noted to himself that he would have to remember to thank his friend later for the idea. "Hey, Colette, what do you say we go down there too?" It was true that none of them had any clue about how dancing worked in Tethe'alla, but it looked simple and easy enough to pick up.

"I—I don't know... Zelos probably wouldn't be happy if we got thrown out because I broke something..."

"I could make sure you stay on your feet, promise. Plus I bet they wouldn't throw us out."

"I think it's more fun just to watch anyway." Lloyd would have left it at that, but he could read the white lie off her lips. There was a hint of disappointment in her words.

"How about we just try the steps up here then? That way no one will be able to see we've never done this before, and there isn't really anything to break either..."

"Alright!" Eagerly she picked up Lloyd's hand and pulled him father back, it was an ornate loft. And large enough that they wouldn't have a problem trying to dance. "How exactly did it go...?"

They joined hands and didn't do much in the way of following the pre-set patterns of the Tethe'allans. But they had fun, laughing and enjoying the simple pleasure of not being laughed at. Lloyd had allowed the fact that he still hadn't addressed the reason for trying so hard to find Colette slip his mind, until near the end of the piece when she wound up tripping on one of the corners of the ornate rug. After nearly doing a face-plant, Lloyd had shot his hands out to catch her, acting on instinct. But it ended with her landing on his outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry," Colette managed weakly after they both quieted down their laughing.

"Don't worry about it," Lloyd replied, wrestling if now was a good time to continue his conversation. "That was definitely the floor's fault."

She giggled again and Lloyd knew he couldn't keep holding off. "Colette... what I was trying to say earlier is that I like you, as more than—than just a friend. I was scared, because of how much you mean to me. I—I thought you should know." His face was as scarlet as his outfit usually was, but Colette couldn't really tell. She was trying to hide her own embarrassment.

"Can you help me up, please?" she asked. Lloyd scrambled and hoped she didn't notice his hands were shaking as he pulled her up by her elbow. They simply looked at each other for a moment but another, slower song had already started. "We're going to keep dancing, right?" Colette asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Uh, yeah," she almost hadn't really replied... she hadn't said how she felt or if she thought he was a freak or what. But she still wanted to dance... and by the way she confusedly put her arm around his shoulder this time, Lloyd imagined she wanted to dance closely.

Following the lead, Lloyd apprehensively slid his arm around her waist, tucking her close as well. Their left hands became intertwined, and they began to move to the ¾ rhythm. It was strange, considering neither knew if this was how songs this tempo were supposed to be danced to. But neither seemed too concerned about it either. They were stepping slowly in unison, thinking, breathing in unison as well. It was hard not to.

"Um, I—I just wanted to say that I—I think I love you too," Colette muttered unsurely, nestling her head more against his neck. "I wanted to tell you that... but I was too nervous." Lloyd managed to laugh, just softly. Out of relief.

"That's alright..." he found himself not knowing what else to say, though. All he could do was stare past her to the rich coloured wall in silence. They kept dancing slowly.

"Lloyd...?" Colette pulled her head off this chest and peeked up, eyes wide and innocent and captivating.

"Yes?" he asked, unsure about what she could be asking. Her lips pouted a little after he replied and though she shook her head there were evident tears in her eyes.

"Colette, what's wrong?" she tried to duck her head again but Lloyd clasped her cheek, pulling his hand from her own. Finally they had stopped moving, though the music continued.

"Nothing... it's nothing. I'm just really, really thankful... for you."

Relieved, Lloyd sighed. "Oh, you're such a dork." He said quietly, calculating quickly if it was appropriate to bend his head forward slightly, so their noses almost touched and so their lips did. But before the thought could even solidify he had, acting on instinct. Colette replied positively, sighing lightly and leaning more into him. What pulled them out of the moment was when the music switched again, a simple reminder that the rest of the world continued on, unsuspecting of the momentous moment being conceived by the two.


End file.
